This Kind of World
by xUNLIMITEDx
Summary: "Because in this kind of world we live in, the two of us, the time we spent together, the memories we share, all of it matter. Tears are spilling out. I'm going to tell you. I want to always be by your side. I love you so." -TsundereMe


_A/N: Okay~! Here's some more fluffy romance stories to help you achieve a sugar high! Hope you enjoy!_

**Songs: **Confession Sensation

**Song Artists: **Rin Kagamine

**Author: **TsundereMe~ (resident fluff tamer)

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid nor the song is mine. But hey, can't help a fan from dreaming...

* * *

><p>I trudged through the familiar cobblestone road nervously, the wind caressing my face. Heading to the sakura tree we would meet up in as kids, you could've said I was hoping to see you there. It seemed pointless to even hope though at that time. After so long and after what happened, you still being there waiting for would've been nothing short of a miracle. Actually, your absence from there would've have been a good thing. You were supposed to have forgotten me by then. But, still, that couldn't stop me from visiting, being fueled by my false hope.<p>

I got to the stone stairs that traveled uphill to the tree. I tilted my head upwards and the smiling sun immediately met my eyes, a cool spring gust flowing past me all the while, forcing me to hold my white, floppy sunhat to keep it from flying off to wherever the wind takes it. I saw little petals the color of soft pink dancing with the wind and on the steps surrounded by a forest of cool moss.

I breathed in the fresh air happily as I took my first step. The tree was already visible, there like it was years ago. I took a few more steps, looking down carefully to avoid slipping on the moist patches of moss. The old, wooden bench we used to talk on for hours was in my sight. A few more delicate steps were taken. Someone appeared to be on the bench. I climbed a few more steps curious to see who was using our little spot. Once I got a clear view of the spectator, I halted immediately.

It was you.

My chest tightened up as I saw you still sitting on the old bench, back faced towards me, seemingly serenely waiting there. Your blond hair, still as unruly as ever, was a bit longer and being rustled around by the gale. By the looks of it, you've grown taller and your shoulders have gotten broader, but you still seemed as skinny as ever. I smiled slightly at how much you've matured.

Bewildered by your presence, more to convince myself than anything else, I whispered.

"You're here…"

* * *

><p>"You're here!" a younger version of me cheered out somewhat annoyed. I was sitting at the porch of my little comfortable house.<p>

Seeing the intimidating glare on me, you backed slowly, not wanting to hear another lecture. During these times, you used to do anything I commanded, like a princess and her loyal servant. Do you remember?

"Sorry, Rin-chan. I-I got a little held up in school." You excused. As my glare intensified, you only shrunk away, wanting to be forgiven.

You started blushing when I started to pout. It was a really cute blush too. Cute enough to make me forgive you every time you did something wrong.

"Well, okay. Just don't be late again!" I commanded happily while turning around, ready to spend another day with you. "So what are we gonna do today?" I asked sweetly.

"Umm…" you pondered to yourself quietly. After a brief moment, you perked up, an idea popping into your mind. "How about we climb that really, really big hill today?" you suggested excitedly.

I looked at you bewildered. "Are you sure we can climb that hill by ourselves?" I asked. "Maybe we should get my mommy to help us…"

"No," you refused. "I'm a big boy now. I know what I'm doing."

"Okay…" I let out skeptically.

You eyed me and questioned, "You don't believe me?"

I giggled. You always tried to act cool around me. "I believe you." Running up to you, I grabbed your hand and pulled you all the way to the hill. You were red the whole way there. I just giggled at your reaction. Eventually, you got comfortable with my grip and ran along with me.

When we got there, sweaty and panting from the long run, we looked up at the hill determinedly. Being only kids six years of age, the long climb seemed so impossible to us, a trek unimaginable.

You smirked at competitively, letting go of my hand. "Let's race." And with that, you were off to climb the steps leaving me in your dust.

After the momentary shock, I rushed to catch up, irritably calling after you. "H-hey wait!" I yelled between pants. You just snickered cockily in response. Typical of you back then.

When I finally reached the top- much after you obviously- I was actually ready to verbally berate you again. Just before the words escape my lips, you cut me off with words of amazement.

"Wow, Rin-chan. This tree is so pretty!" You called out to me dreamily. I only then look up to see the breathtaking tree, lined with little tints of light pink and bright green. The tree was smaller than it was that day but let me tell you, it was still humongous for a tree, especially for two innocent six year olds.

"Ahh… it is gorgeous!" I squealed exuberantly. I picked up some stray petals near the trunk and through them in the air, letting the wind swivel it around me like miniature parachutes, brushing me delicately.

You were looking directly at me then, a little pink tinting your cheeks. As soon as I met your gaze, you looked away shyly. I laughed in merriment.

Finding the old bench in the side of the tree, I merrily took a seat remembering my aching legs. I patted the spot next to me, signaling you to come over. You followed my directions and sat, warily making sure there was enough space between us of course.

I admired the view from the top of the hill and smiled at the wonder of the spectacle. The little petals seemed to spread around the entire sky, glowing like stars in the clear blue sky. The towering buildings of the town we lived in were visible, looking more like little figurines than the actual buildings themselves. And then there was you, my best friend, sitting right next to me awkwardly, staring nervously at me hand on the bench. A few giggles and a blush later, my hand was tightly clutching your sweaty ones, as a way to show my affection.

With you closer to me, I breathed out soothingly, "I love this place so much. Thanks for bringing me here."

You looked embarrassedly at me before nodding erratically in acknowledgement. "How about we make a promise?" You asked me.

"A promise?" I repeated, obviously interested.

"Yeah," You responded. "How about we promise that whenever either of us is… lost, we'd both wait for each other right here, in the place we both love?"

I smiled at you. "Okay, I like that. It's a promise… if I'm ever lost; I know you'll be here waiting for me."

And there you were, at that very bench 8 years later.

Waiting for me.

You kept your promise. You were always there for me. You always had my back. You always supported me all the way through. But where was I when you needed help? Where was I when you were alone and needed someone's back? Where was I when you lost hope and needed support to rejuvenate you? Me? I was lost.

'Lost' really was a nice way for you to describe what I was. Since I _was_ truly lost. I had no idea where to go next. I had no idea what to do next. All I knew was that you were right there in front of me, ready to find me once again. Ready to support me no matter what I do next.

I sighed. I decided at that moment it was now or never. I had to make a choice. But I had no idea where to look for one. So I chose to might was well speak to you first: the cause of my worry.

So mustering up all the courage I have, balling my fists, I call out.

"Len-kun!

* * *

><p>"Len-kun!" I called out, shifting awkwardly on my bike as the wind blows against me. "Wait for me!"<p>

"Sorry, Rin-chan! You'll just have to catch up!" You tease, maneuvering your bike with ease. You were such the show-off when we were that age, about 10, to the point you always infuriated me. That time was no exception. The fact that you were supposed to be _teaching_ me how to ride that bike back then in the first place didn't help extinguish my flames.

"Len-kun seriously! I need help!" I yelled out honestly, feeling myself lose balance yet again.

"Then help yourself," you replied arrogantly, with the very same smirk that I would later coin your signature.

I grunted in frustration. You could say back then, I was not pleased of you being better than me at bike-riding. When we were kids, I was always better than you at almost everything. School, sports, our social lives. Almost in everything I was superior. But the day we both received bicycles during the birthday we shared, it seemed like the tables have turned.

You were a natural with your bicycle, getting the hang of it pretty quickly while I was stuck with pink training wheels for over 3 months. I was not pleased with that. I was also not pleased with your constant reminders back then, making sure the fact you were superior when it came to cycling stuck to my mind. So I was dedicated to learn. And that was I was doing then.

So without much thinking, I gripped my handlebars tightly as I prepared my legs to peddle. I peddled with all I had, choosing to push down recklessly for speed instead of focusing on my balance. That didn't end well, as you know, since I soon found myself on the ground, tears stinging my face, with scrapes and scratches all over my body and the bicycle toppled on the ground.

The noise of the collision was enough to gather your attention. Dropping your arrogant act, you sped towards me swiftly, discarding your own bike along the way and chose to run to me instead, with the most worried look on your face.

"Rin-chan, are you okay?" You asked me, your face contouring with wariness and your voice lined with distress.

"I-I'm just fine" I answered back, getting up and slightly wincing at the small cut on my knee. "Just fine."

You started rambling by that point. "No you're not Rin-chan. Look at those cuts! You wouldn't have gotten them if I helped you! It's all my fault! I'm so so-"

"No, Len-kun!" I retorted, suddenly embarrassed by the serious attention he was giving me. "Don't worry about it! I'm fine."

You pouted, causing a little pink to meet my face. "Are you sure?" You asked more calmly. "You're not _that_ hurt?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I reassured you dismissively not wanting to meet your worried gaze, in fear you might see my blush. Picking my bike up from the ground, I started to walk it away. "Let's just go home." I stated.

You took one last glance at me before picking your own bike and walking pace to pace with me. The discreet peeks I caught from you still tell me you were still worried. It felt good knowing you cared for me that much. I wanted to thank you.

"Hey Len-kun?" I called, getting your attention.

"Yeah?" you asked a little more tensely, expecting me to voice a complaint about my injuries.

"Well…" I stammer nervously, blushing red as a tomato. "You always manage to have my back after everything so I wanted to say thanks, I guess," I manage to let out.

You smiled me a genuine smile. "You're welcome Rin-chan."

I was smiling, looking at your back, waiting for you to turn around. My repeated reminders of how you always had my back and all the countless memories and good times I shared with you was the only factor holding up the rest of my will. I reminded myself that was the reason I was there. I reminded myself that was why I was calling to you. But just waiting for any response from you and not getting one at all was disheartening to say the least.

In the moment of silence after I uttered your name and getting no response, my fears and doubts surfaced in my mind. I was considering that maybe you did forget about me, or worse, stopped caring. My diligence broke for a moment before I reminded myself of my purpose.

Because the time we spent together was important, because the time we spent together had to have meant _something, _I know I can do this.

Slowly, I trudge forward, towards the bench, ready to confront you. And there I saw you, sitting on the bench, serene as ever, your blond locks whipping in the air, your hands in the pockets of your old sweatshirt, your eyes closed, _sleeping_.

The relief I left at that moment was, with no other words to describe it, overwhelming. My stiff posture immediately relaxed and I found myself chuckling. Doing something like this; it's just so like you. To the point that the familiarity soothed all the tension I was feeling and let me voice my thoughts clearly.

I came here to tell you these things and even though you were asleep, I wanted to share my thoughts to you. I wanted to share that silly little things like sleeping at a tragic moment was why I was doing that. That the memories we shared and the trust I have in you is the reason I was doing that. That the fact you kept faith in me so long after all this is the reason I was doing that. That those things were the reason I'm whispering this into your ear right then.

"I love you…"

* * *

><p>"I love you…" I whispered to no one in particular. "I… love you." I stated a little more loudly, a little more firmly. "I love you. I love you. I love you," I repeated, my eyes wide from shock and wet with the incoming tears. My body started to quiver as the realization hits me. Tears were falling freely from my face and I was stuck a shivering, bawling mess. And all because the realization hit me: I was in love with you, Len Kagamine.<p>

Unfortunately, I came to this realization too late, a year after I moved away.

My parents seemed to be aware of it before me, asking if there was any reason I felt the need to stay in our town instead of moving to the city. I claimed there was none, thinking it was only going to be a good bye to a friend and no one more and wanting the best of my parents.

Your parents seemed to notice before me, volunteering to let me stay with them as much as I'd like, being happy to fund my rides to and from the town. I disagreed, not wanting to impose on them and you.

And even you seemed to notice before me, with you waiting there waiting for my return, soundly as ever, just to help me get over them.

But the moment I learned my love for you, you ask? Well, it was the moment my dad brought home a small sakura tree that everything came to me and broke me down. The moment the sakura tree opened repressed memories of you and our time together. The moment I felt the sudden pang of loneliness and incompleteness lingering in my heart. The moment I realized I've been fooling myself all that time. The moment I realized I loved you.

And that was the moment I promised on sharing my thoughts to you, to let you know I loved you. I didn't know what I would have done or how I would have done it but I had to let you know I loved you.

And when those feelings were shared at that moment, I was content with the situation. I told you I loved you and I know you didn't hear it then but that was still fine for me. I just wanted to meet with you again and tell you how I felt. And that was accomplished.

And personally, I was too scared to hear the answer. After everything, the chances of you returning my feelings were nothing short of a miracle, and just getting rejected would have been too much for my already fragile heart.

But even after making that conclusion, I still couldn't help myself from indulging kissing your cheek for the last time.

With that done I was honestly going to leave. I was honestly going to say my last farewell to you. But something, a voice, your voice, stopped me. I looked back and saw you still asleep. But I knew what I heard wasn't a dream. I heard you whisper it in your sleep. My name.

"Rin-chan."

* * *

><p>"Rin-chan" you whimpered desperately. "You're seriously gonna go?" You asked sadly.<p>

I tried to give you my best smile. "I have to Len-kun. It's best for my parents." I continued to pack a suitcase full of belongings.

"B-but," you start to protest but cease. You took a dejected sigh. "Fine, I guess it is for the best…" You let out sadly. But despite your obvious grief you still tried to flash me one of your signature smirks. "I'll just promise to never forget you."

I stopped my packing as I heard you saying that. I imagined the pain the two of us would feel from the separation. I imagined how lonely the two of us would feel without the other. And because of that pain and loneliness I imagined, I found myself suggesting that to you.

"Hey Len…" I started. "Don't promise." He looks at me confused. "Don't promise to remember me. It'll only hurt thinking about how the two of us will be separated. Try to forget about me. 'Kay?"

He looks at me bewildered. "Bu-" he starts but I interrupt him.

"Promise _me_ this." He had no choice but to nod under my intense gaze.

Just hearing you mutter my name in your sleep brought back unfortunate memories. I knew everything was my fault. My plan of trying to forget each other failed miserably, causing more pain for both of us than needed. Because of me, I caused you pain. Because of me, I caused myself pain. Because of me, I ruined my chances of loving you.

I was stupid enough to let go of our memories and try to forget you. But you weren't. You stayed here until the end. You stayed _my friend _until the end. Nothing more, nothing less than a friend.

Hot tears unwillingly fell from my eyes once again. I let out silent whimpers as I shook my head at pity with myself. I was glad you were asleep at that moment since I didn't want you seeing me like this, a pathetic crying mess. I know you hated to see me cry but I just couldn't help but let the tears fall.

"Don't cry…"

* * *

><p>"Don't cry…" You said calmingly, shifting around awkwardly, trying to keep me, age 4 from crying. "Don't cry," you repeated.<p>

"Bu-but, Len-kun" I sniveled. "Miku-chan said she can't be my best friend anymore. She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you, Rin-chan. She just has to move to the city for her parents…" You reasoned soothingly, patting my back.

"But she's still leaving. And that still means I'm losing a best friend." I cried out.

"Rin…" you complained thoughtfully, a frown on your face. You lifted the bottom of my chin up slightly and wiped away my tears. "I hate to see you cry… You're too pretty for that…"

I blushed slightly and apologized, trying to compose myself. "I-I'm sorry Len-kun."

You grinned at me, your baby teeth showing. "It's okay, Rin-chan. Losing a best friend is hard."

"Yeah…" I agreed.

"Hey," you lightened up, another idea surfacing in your mind. "What about I become your new best friend, huh Rin-chan? So that it'll seem like you never lost one in the first place!"

I sniffled. "Will you do everything Miku-chan did?" I asked.

You nodded your head. "Of course!"

"Will you play with me all day long?" I inquired.

"Yup!" you responded cheerily.

"Will you listen to me talk all day?" I continued.

"Anything!" you yelled out.

"Will you play dress up with me?" I teased playfully then, I smile approaching my lips.

"U-uh," you hesitated. You put on a determined face and nodded. "Yes. Anything to keep you from crying." You say resolutely.

I giggled and smiled at you. "Then you'll be new best friend now, Len-kun."

You lifted my chin once again and made me meet your eyes, the blue pools glowing with happiness and longing at the same time. You wiped off a stray tear. "Don't cry, Rin-chan."

The moment your hands, so soft, warm, and loving made contact with my face, my heart beat accelerated. I couldn't have helped myself from feeling this was right. Me and you together on the same bench facing the same sakura tree in the same little town.

I smiled as came to yet another realization. Even if my love for you were to falter, even if you didn't return my feelings, I would never forget this moment, your warm smile, your glowing eyes, my erratic heart beat. Even if lonely nights were ahead in my future, I will certainly remember. I will certainly remember you.

Because in this kind of world we live in, the two of us, the time we spent together, the memories we share, all of it matter. Tears are spilling out. I'm going to tell you.

I want to always be by your side.

"I love you so."

…

_**The sensation that started just now,**_

_**The tension that will not fall,**_

_**The situation that could be said to be best, **_

_**I close my eyes.**_

"_**I love you so!"**_

…

"I love you too, Rin-chan…"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ohemgee, that ended up being so much longer than I planned! It was originally anally 1,500 words maximum but look where this brought me XD. And if you get vibes from any other songs, yeah it's not just you. I somewhat used imagery from Sayonara Memories, and gender-reversed Tori no Uta and Rin Rin High Mind. But hey, kill me, I'm a sucker for childhood friend romances XD. And thank you to those who reviewed all the other stories in the account! _

_Anyway, please read and review!_


End file.
